Benvenuto Al Mondo
by sunshine-kisses-5
Summary: Rated T for later chapters. What happens when you put together a school, an island, and the most brilliant minds in the world? The island of Missao, a most wonderful place for its students... But within its walls are a dark secret known to few...


_Benvenuto al Mondo_

**Welcome to the world, reader. Welcome to this world, the world where it is not brawn and money, but of wit and intelligence. This is the city of Missão, where young high school students attend the university which **_**is **_**the city. They cohabit together in the dorms, no matter if they like each other or not. Our story will begin and end with the newest incoming freshman, the class of 2012, who are the stars of their own little **_**verismo, **_**this **_**novela, **_**this opera of drama, deceit, friendship, and romance; this is their world, their lives. Quite simply, dearest reader, this is them.**

The girl stood at the window, peeking out quietly, awaiting the other children who had yet to come to the school. She was not just awaiting them, but she was awaiting her roommate as well, a girl named Alexandria. The girl turned away, tugging on the tight bow around her neck, taking it off, and taking off the light school jacket she had to wear. She collapsed in one of the armchairs and shifted her body so her legs and arms were hanging out off the arms of the chair. She sighed and leaned back, stretching and yawning. Just a little nap would do… Just a few minutes before her roommate got here… "I have to stay up for her…" she whispered.

She was dead asleep in 2 minutes.

Alexandria crept in, keeping the door open with her foot as she dragged in her bags. She could hear the heavy breaths of someone who was sleeping—this made her want to be quiet as a church mouse all the more. She dragged her bags to their shared bedroom; it struck her as unusual her roommate's bed was empty. She could sense someone was asleep in here. She crept into their small _stanza _and found her asleep on one of the armchairs. "_Povera ragazza, deve attendere tutta la notte…" _Alex glanced up at the clock—it was almost midnight. She took a breath and gently shook her roomie awake. "_Adelena, sveglia. Venuto inserire, è molto più meglio di questa sedia che siete su…" _Adelena, yawning and stretching, woke up half-ways and dragged herself off to their bedroom. Alex quietly followed and came in just in time to watch her roommate yank on her PJ shirt, then collapse on the bed. Her clothes were thrown on the desk next to her bed—Alex smiled and quickly stripped and pulled on her bedclothes as well. She crawled into the bed, shivering; tomorrow was the test. She hoped there'd be something there she could do…

Adelena woke up in a rather unorthodox way, one which rarely happened to her—she fell out of bed. There was a sharp, quick shriek as she hit the floor, before she popped up; she was covered by the sheets she'd pulled off. There was another shriek as her roommate woke up, only to see Adelena peeking up sheepishly at her through the sheets. "Morning, Starglow," she said jokingly. Alexandria chuckled, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Morning to you too, Adi,"

Adelena rose, taking off the sheets and shaking out her hair. She went ahead and made her bed, before going over to their shared closet. She took out a blue garment bag from the closet and unzipped it. "I won't take long in the shower, I promise," she said earnestly to her roommate, tossing the dress on her shoulder and going to the dresser to grab her under things.

"Hey, wait, what does your dress look like?" Alex asked before Adi stepped into the bathroom. "Oh!" Adelena turned and shook out her dress. It was black, with two white bold stripes on the top and bottom, with white buttons running down the left side. Alex grinned, "It's pretty. You'll look gorgeous in it, honey." Adi blushed slightly. "Thanks," she whispered. "I'll be out in a few, 'kay?" "Mm-kay, honey, you just take your time."

A few hours later, the girls were primped and ready, and pacing about the floor of the lobby to the auditorium. They were awaiting their names to be called—they were the first two M's on the list, and the tested were being taken in by pairs.

"What's your last name?"

"Madrid and yours?"

"Magnuson."

"Wow, don't _you _have a short name," Adi muttered, rolling her eyes.

Just as Alexandria was about to retort, the girls' surnames were called by a stately blonde woman, who held open the auditorium door as they slid in nervously. She led them to the stage stairs, and then returned to her seat by 7 other teachers. "Miss Madrid first, if you please," said the teacher who'd led them in. Adelena nodded and went up on stage—there were several categories in which to excel: music (which had the brass, wind, percussion, and the strings section), singing (which the creator of Missão had thought a category all its own, not to be driven together with music), dancing, writing, art, and speaking.

Adi chose the viola, a sketchpad, the microphone and took the dancing shoes. "Now, state what you will play, draw, sing, and dance, Ms. Madrid."

"Yes, sir," she responded, trying not to let her voice shake. "I will be playing Vivaldi's Summer, will be dancing to 'Bailamos' by Enrique Iglesias, singing 'Dimelo', also by Enrique Iglesias, and I will be sketching Ms. Magnuson, if she so lets me," she finished, glancing over at Alex pleadingly. Alex nodded at her and the teachers.

"Proceed," said the youngest of the teachers, waving his hand.

Adelena carefully pulled up the viola after setting everything down, and made sure the instrument was tuned. After a few tests, she began to play. One man, presumably the music teacher, began waving his hands as if to direct her. He nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. When the last notes died down, he began to clap for her. She blushed and curtsied to him. "Thank you sir." She whispered, embarrassed.

She then took up the microphone and rolled it between her hands, before taking a deep breath and beginning to sing:

**¿Dímelo por que estas fuera de mí?  
Y al mismo tiempo estas muy dentro  
Dímelo sin hablar y hazme sentir todo lo que yo ya siento…**

She sung the melody passionately, tears filling her clear brown eyes. Alex looked out at the teachers as the song was ending, and saw several of the female teachers were dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs. Alex also felt a sudden tightness in her throat as she began to realize what the song really meant—a person betrayed by their love, and somehow, this person still managed to stay in their hearts. '_I wonder who hurt her…' _Alex wondered as Adi let her voice fade.

"Now, please draw us Ms. Magnuson," asked the first teacher they'd met, who was still dabbing at her eyes. Adelena came over to Alex and took her by the wrist, gently. She led her over to a chair, and whispered, "It will only take a few minutes for me to make a rough sketch, I promise. Just sit still—smile, frown, keep a straight face, just act natural."

Alex nodded and sat down, straight up, and gave her roommate a little half-smile. Adi nodded once, took a deep breath, and her hand began to fly over the paper. From what Alex could see, these strokes were impressively smooth, straight, and it was a good rough sketch. Only 5 minutes later, Alex was being motioned out of the chair so Adi could finish. She settled in, and Ale peeked over her shoulder to see how the drawing was coming out. She was amazed—it looked like her! She kept looking over Adi's shoulder until she turned to look at her. "Can you please not breathe down my neck? It's quite uncomfortable." "Oh!" Alex jumped back slightly and pulled away from Adelena. At last, 20 minutes later, there was a beautiful pencil sketch of Alexandria lying on the table. Adi picked it up, went over to the edge of the stage, and showed it off, glowing with quiet pride as the teachers' jaws dropped.

"I'll need a partner for my dance," she said quietly to the still awestruck teachers.

The music teacher cleared his throat, and a tall blonde boy came out, smiling at Adi. He offered his hand to her asking, "Shall we tango?"

She looked mildly surprised. "How did you know…?"

The boy shrugged. "It sounds like a song to tango to."

She nodded, and took her place, her hand barely skimming his shoulder. "My name is Adelena, by the way."

"I'm Tristan," he replied, flashing a brilliant smile. He gripped her waist, keeping a firm hold on her hand. She nodded to a person by the stereo, who pressed play on the stereo—the first few chords of guitar floated out, and they began to dance, slowly, slowly, before their feet began to pick up the pace, following the music. Their bodies were intertwined—it was like sex on the dance floor. It was beautiful, sensual… Like nothing they'd ever seen before. The pair stepped quicker, quicker, never faltering, never stopping, at least not until the end of the song came. At last, brown managed to tear away from green, Adelena slid her body out of his hands, and she looked out upon the crowd, panting slightly.

"I… I didn't know your dress had a slit in it, Ms. Madrid," said the very shocked blonde teacher.

Adi blushed slightly. She flicked the dress—the slit only went up slightly past her knee. "Well, ma'am, I've been dancing the tango since I was ten, and my teacher drilled it into everyone of the girls our dresses must have a slit in it, or it wouldn't—couldn't—be called a tango." She shrugged. "I only have it because the effect is nice when dancing."

She nodded slowly, leaning back in her chair and marking the paper in front of her. She waved Adi off the stage, and called, "Miss Magnuson, are you ready?"

Alex took a deep breath and stepped on stage. "Yes ma'am. I'll be singing "Nothing but Love", by Trading Yesterday, dancing to the Waltz of the Flowers, and I will be writing a poem on love," she said, trembling slightly. She clasped her hands together and nodded at Tristan. He pressed 'play' on the radio, and out came the notes of "Nothing but Love". Alex sung sweetly, slowly, letting the memorized words flow like water from a font.

**A perfect day is everyday I'm spending my life with you  
I can't explain how I fall in love with everything that you do  
God sure must like me more than I ever knew**

She smiled at the crowd of teachers, the music teacher nodding at her. "You're a soprano; this is good, because we need another one," he informed her, smiling kindly. "Please, go on." She nodded weakly, thanking God she'd been able to sing well even through her nervousness. She sat down, taking the notebook and flipping to a clean page. She took a few breaths and calmly began to write.


End file.
